


Anatomy of a Fight

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anger, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Determination, Double Drabble, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Ninja, POV Female Character, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura at work, because damn it, medic-nin should be <em>scary</em> to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy of a Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the 4/25/10 word #30 on [15_minute_ficlets](http://15_minute_ficlets.dreamwidth.org). Do not try to place it in canon, as I haven't read anything for the last, oh, hundred chapters at least. *is sheepish* But it's a reaction to the past few months of plot, at least as I understand the storyline from reading [Asuka](http://askerian.livejournal.com)'s chapter commentaries.

If she wants to kill Sasuke, Sakura knows exactly where to cut. She knows the major arteries and veins, where blood circulates in its fragile coils. She knows the joints between the bones, where tendons tie the limbs together and make motion possible. She knows the gaps between the vertebrae, where the spinal cord connects the brain to the body. She knows the gaps between the ribs, where the lungs can be torn and punctured. She knows the undefended gut, where a twist and tug of a knife can shred the intestines and set infection raging like a wildfire.

She could concentrate her anger and fear and pain and betrayal into a knife, a single strike. Naruto and Sasuke forget, in their shows of power, that one strike is all it takes to end a life. She can't overwhelm them, but she can be precise. She can make death swift. She can make death painless. She can simplify this war.

She doesn't.

She wants this to hurt. She wants Sasuke to remember. She wants him to live.

Sakura gathers chakra, lets it flow from her belly through her arm to her hand, and makes a fist instead of a blade.


End file.
